Behind the counter with Enid
by Ultima105
Summary: After a long day, you planned to just crash for a couple minutes, then head on home. However someone manages to catch you before you leave. Smut/Self insert


_**Behind the counter with Enid **_

_**Gars Bodega-Break Room**_

_**7:45 P.M. -After Hours**_

Today was a long day. You were basically running on fumes and carried your aching body with mostly will power alone. After cleaning up, you dove into the break room and slumped into a chair.

As soon as you had about five minutes of rest, you would head home.

However, someone had other plans for you.

C-c'mon Enid, Chill! You say nervously.

Pfft, you chill. Enid Scoffed. Ive been on my feet all day. I can afford to sit down for a couple of minutes.

It was true. Barring the usual Boxmore robot attack, the work day was a bit more hectic than usual. Customers were coming in and out of the store in droves. Even with the aid of the star employees, Enid, K.O., and Rad, the day was far from slow.

Could possibly be from the reputation the three were amassing.

They even had to bring in you, an employee who works on odd days to help out.

It was a rarity for the laid back ninja/witch to exert herself during hours behind the counter. So she had every right to take a load off.

However, where as you chose to take a breather in a chair next to the table, she decided to park it on your lap. Her tight ass already starting to grind against your groin.

You sensed what she was after, and attempted to get up from the chair. But she had reached her left arm back and grabbed your shoulder before forcing you back down.

Hey! my break isn't over yet. She said before placing her legs at opposite sides of the chair and planting herself firmly in place, preventing your only means of leaving. It seemed as though she had no intention of letting you leave.

No way you could overpower her. With you measly power level of 3 against hers of…well, perhaps best not to say.

Although, this chair does feel a bit weird. Maybe I'm not sitting in it right? She pondered as she turned back to you only to flash you a devilish grin.

Oh Shit. You quietly mutter to yourself with a small mix of fear and anticipation.

This isn't the first time this has happened. About two weeks ago after landing a part time job at Gars place, she approached you asking for a small favor.

A little help relieving some stress that she built up during the day. Probably would have been wise to ask her to elaborate on what exactly you would be doing to help.

…..After….begrudgingly allowing her to measure up your divining rod, the rest was history.

And this Post work stress release became a regular occurrence.

Your aching pelvic region can attest to that. Dat ass can do serious damage.

And she decided to use it on you again as she begun grinding it on your crotch. Rolling her hips while keeping herself pressed against you.

Cmon. You need this as much as i do. She said as she continued. Consider it a reward for your hard work today.

It didn't take long before a tent began to pitch itself in your pants. As if your erection was fighting to break out and pierce the heaven that is her rear.

There. Much better. She purred as she saw your erection.

You gain a small moment of reprieve as she had suddenly lifted herself off of you. Which had ended instantaneously as you saw her undoing your belt. Before you could utter a word, your pants and underwear were around your ankles with your dick standing at attention.

Soon after, Enid had turned her back to you before pulling down her black shorts. Apparently, you weren't the only one getting excited.

A mix of sweat and juices from her lower mouth dripped from between her legs and onto the floor.

She gave herself a playful smack on the ass before planting it back onto your junk.

The heat and moistness from her pussy coming into contact with your dick caused you to shudder a bit in ecstasy.

Enid had then vigorously continued her assjob. Her ample hindquarters practically engulfing your rod between their cheeks.

The juices from earlier acted as makeshift lube allowing it to slide in and out with ease. As her breathing grew sharper, her speed increased. So much so that the chair beneath the two of you began to creak as she continued.

You were slightly worried that it might give and break. However thanks to her onslaught, you were almost certain you were going to break first.

E-Enid…. You grunt through stifled moans. It was clear you couldn't endure her assault for much longer.

It's fine. Go ahead. DO IT! Enid commanded as she began to use the full force of her hips. Momentarily lifting you up before slamming herself back down.

Fuck..fuck….Fuck! You grunt as you instinctively grab onto the ass bouncing on your groin with such reckless abandon. You squeeze tight before bucking your hips upward as you release your load.

Most of it landed between her asscheeks with the rest landing on her back.

You let out an exhausted sigh of relief as you momentarily go limp. Enid turned back with a smug grin as she examined your exhausted form.

Still going to complain about where i sit? She asked.

N-no.. You respond still recovering.

Good. She said as she had gotten up releasing you from your hot and sweaty prison. Bits of your cum still dripping from where you released it.

Nice. Looks like you kept yourself from making too much of a mess. Would hate to have to get the mop after hours. Still.. She trailed off as she glanced at your half erect penis.

You shoot up as you see her get onto her knees and started stroking it with her right hand.

H-hey! You begin to protest. You really didn't think you could go again after just firing.

Relax. She said as she gave a long sensuous lick. Just doing a little clean up. She understood that you weren't exactly in any condition to do anything too serious.

Though that didn't mean she couldn't tease you a little before leaving.

She had ran her tounge along the tip picking up any droplets of your seed that still remained. She then started peppering the head with long kisses and slowly moved down the length to your balls.

You were wondering if she was trying to coax you into going again.

_Shit….stay flaccid, damn you! _ You internally tell yourself. Eventually, she finished as your dick was now clean of any remaining liquid.

Okay. That's good enough. She said as she wiped a bit of saliva from her lips. I better go before my parents start to worry.

Minutes later, after getting dressed, the two of you left with Enid locking up the

store.

Night Enid. There's a mattress back home that's calling for me. You say as you started walking away.

But you were abruptly stopped as she called for you.

Hold up. You're not going anywhere this weekend, are you? She asked.

You resist the urge to gulp nervously as you register the question.

Uh….why do you ask? You reply attempting to not give a definitive answer.

So….nowhere then? Good. She said already coming to a conclusion. Ill be over tomorrow. Id take you to my place, but i can't have my mom try to go after you again.

Wait..tomorrow? You ask.

Yes, tomorrow. She replied. Work is closed on weekends. Which means you should have plenty of energy. See you then.

With that, Enid had clasped her hands together and formed a hand sign before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Oh fuck. You groan as you already feel your groin aching again.

Thanks for reading. Apologies if it was a tad short.

Just a bit of practice to get back into writing after a long while.


End file.
